The Distraction
by Candy May
Summary: Axel and Demyx are on a mission to retreive this girl that seems to attract the attention of the heartless. But, what happens when she attracts the attention of the bookworm Zexion? ZexionxOc Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters or worlds. They belong to Nintendo/Square Enix/Disney Interactive Studios.**

**Claimer: I do however own Shayne, the girl in the summary!**

**Before I began the story just for anyone who cares to read this part of the story, I do not accept flamer reviews. I do accept reviews that help me with my grammar, and ****NOT**** how I tell my story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: Meeting the Mysterious Girl

It was a quiet and peaceful day in Twilight Town. Axel and Demyx were just walking around looking for a certain girl that they had discovered earlier that week. "Where in the hell could she be!" exclaimed an annoyed Axel scratching his head. "How should I know, I can never get a good enough look at her before she disappears again!" exclaimed Demyx. So far they had search the first and second districts, having no luck finding the girl.

"Why are we looking for this girl again?" asked Demyx. "I don't know, maybe because we found her earlier this week being chased by heartless multiple times!" exclaimed Axel smacking him upside the head. "Ouch! Since when did you become smart!" exclaimed Demyx rubbing the bump now forming on his head. Axel groaned and was about to beat the crap out of him when suddenly they heard a familiar scream. "Finally!" exclaimed Axel running towards Third District leaving poor Demyx behind. "Hey wait for me!" screamed Demyx running to catch up with Axel.

Meanwhile in Third District…

"Don't you things have better things to do!" screamed a girl as she ran away from the crawling shadows chasing her. For some odd reason these creatures and many more have been chasing her all over the town. The girl's hair flew violently behind her as she ran. She was a really pretty girl with long violet hair, bright blue eyes, and a beautiful personality to match. She's more of a tomboy so you will never see a skirt on her, but you will see a tight, black strapless shirt, with short blue jean shorts. She loves to run, so she always wears black and blue plaid sneakers with knee length black socks.

Other than that, she was also a really smart girl, but she couldn't seem to figure out why the heartless keep chasing her. This has been about the tenth time this week that they have chased her. The girl looked back to see how far back the heartless were, but when she looked forward again, she ran into a wall making her vision go blurry. While fighting to stay conscious, she saw two shadows jump out of nowhere and attack her pursuers, and with a groan she fell into unconsciousness.

"Dude! What do we do with her!" exclaimed Demyx freaking out. "Obviously we take her to Castle Oblivion like our orders said for us to do," explained Axel picking up the girl, and opening up the portal. "Oh yah!" exclaimed Demyx jumping into the portal. "Idiot," groaned Axel stepping into the portal.

**So how was it? I know it wasn't that long but I promise to try and make the next chapter longer, that is if you guys review and say you like it in the first place. As a reminder: I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMERS! Thank you for reading!**

**Candy May**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! It's just that I got distracted, and addicted to Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded. I promise that I will try to update quicker next time! **

**Once again disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters!**

**Claimer: I do own Shayne.**

Chapter 2: Castle Oblivion

Shayne's POV

"Where am I?" I asked, "Why does my head hurt?" I looked around my settings and noticed that I was in a small silver room, with these really huge windows. I decided to get up and look out the windows. "Well that's a pretty heart!" I gushed clapping my hands together. "Apparently you hit your head harder than I thought!" joked someone behind me, completely making me jump out of my skin. I turn around to see a guy with spiky, red hair.

"The name's Axel," he introduced with a smirk, "The one who saved your sorry butt!" "Hey I helped!" exclaimed a guy with a hairdo that was somewhat in between a mullet and mohawk. I couldn't help but ask, "Are you gay?" "What!" exclaimed the blonde head, "What makes you think I'm gay!" "Your hair," I calmly stated, making the red head laugh. "She got you good Demyx!" laughed Axel. "Shut up Axel!" exclaimed the blonde.

Normal POV

After awhile of talking Shayne introduced herself, and got to know the two men better. "As much as I would like to stay and chat, we have to take Shayne to Xemnas," said Axel holding out his hand. "Who's Xemnas?" she asked grabbing Axel's hand. "Our leader duh!" exclaimed Demyx glaring at her. "Come on," Axel said while rolling his eyes. 'Why can't I work with normal people!' he thought leading the way.

In the circle room we find the rest of the organization patiently waiting for their guest. "It's a waist of time to protect this girl!" exclaimed Larxene. "Can we please go one day without you complaining!" exclaimed Marluxia. "Shut up girly boy!" yelled Larxene. "BOTH OFF YOU SHUT UP!" ordered Xemnas. Everyone who was sane, or just scared shitless got quiet and sat tensely in their seats. Everyone sat like that until Axel, Demyx, and Shayne walked in.

Shayne's POV

There were eleven people sitting in these really high throne looking things staring at me. As I looked around nervously I noticed how the people sat. In the highest throne was the leader, who I remember Axel called Xemnas. Next to him in the second highest throne was an older looking guy with his long black hair pulled in a pony tail. 'That eye patch makes him look like a pirate….interesting.'

I kept looking at the people until they landed on the most handsome guy I ever seen. His short gray emo styled hair looked so smooth and well taken care of. He seemed to be trying to intimidate me with those blue eyes, but I couldn't help but blush at the sight of him.

End of POV

"There's no need to worry, you're in good hands now," Xemnas assured the girl noticing how tense she was. Shayne calmed down a little bit, but you could tell she wasn't very comfortable. "What's your name my dear lady?" Xemnas asked. "Shayne," she squeaked, stepping closer to Axel. Xemnas just chuckled at her reaction, making her edge even closer to Axel.

"Why did you bring me here?" Shayne squeaked again, making Axel laugh beside her. "We noticed that the heartless have been tracking you down for some time now," stated Xemnas. "Wait a minute, so you were stalking me!" exclaimed Shayne. "No my dear we were just secretly protecting you," Xemnas chuckled. "From now on you will be staying her with us so the heartless will quit chasing you," stated Saix, "Not to mention, it will stop you from postponing our plans further." What happened next surprised the whole organization; Shayne smiled and said, "Thank you!"

**Me: Yah I have a feeling this chapter is also really short and crappy. Thanks for reading anyway, and please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in so long, and this time I really don't have a legitimate excuse. To make it short and simple, I was just being lazy. Anyway on with the story. **

**The Distraction Ch. 3**

**Shayne's POV**

I've already been in Castle Oblivion for about two months now. Everything seems to being going great. I've become great friends with Axel and Demyx even though I love to give him crap, and I've learned to stay away from Larxene unless I want to have my ass chewed out. Best of all though, I learned that the handsome emo guy's name is Zexion. Axel told me that he loves to read books which I've totally noticed, not that I watch him or anything.

Demyx on the other hand told me that he's a loner and cares about no one. I asked him why and he just shrugged his shoulders. Every time I walked near Zexion, he would catch me looking at him, and of course that made me blush like crazy. Luxord always asks me to play cards with him. I do say yes but every time we play I feel as if someone watches me. The problem though is that when I look around everyone is off doing their own thing.

I wouldn't be surprised though if the pervert Xigbar is looking at me. Every time I walk into the room, he's checking me out! That's not a big problem though, because I stick close to Axel. Anyway right now I'm in room getting ready for bed. I've already made it a habit to look outside at the beautiful glowing heart. I just can't help but to look at it, and Axel says that nothing can even compete for the beauty of it. I could argue over it but, I never do. Well I'm getting really tired so good night.

**Zexion's POV**

That girl has been here for quite a while, and Larxene has never annoyed me more than she does now. She just can't take that fact that there is a beautiful girl walking around catching everyone's attention. I've noticed she has taken a liking to Axel and Demyx. I can't help but chuckle every time she calls Demyx gay though. Everyone thinks I could care less but actually I can't take my eyes off her.

That violet hair of hers looks so soft and shiny, that I want to run my hands through it. Those blue eyes that are a shade lighter than mine tend to send shivers down my spine. I watched as she easily beat Luxord multiple times at his own games. She's one hell of a girl and it frustrates me! If I see Xigbar look at her like he's about to attack her, I'm going to rip his freaking dick off! If only she knew that she's pulling at my heart strings, that would make me happy…

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it! Peace out my peeps!**


End file.
